Rules Ignored
by AwkwardCutness
Summary: It was just another Capture the Flag game at Camp Half Blood, until a certain girl from the Ares cabin took it too far. With injuries, cuteness, and a slight hint of revenge, Percabeth is born! (Sorry for late update! It will be last chapter, and will be up soon! School is taking over my life right now! Uggh! :P)
1. Red Sparks

Forbidden Love

By Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase (soon to be Annabeth Jackson!)

"Annabeth! Annabeth!" He yelled, running through the woods. "Annabeth, where are you!?"

"Here," I tried to yell, but it came out as more of a croak. "Help, Percy."

"Annabeth, Annabeth, what happened?" he slid to a stop and crouched down next to me, sword back in pen form.

"Clarisse," I croaked, my throat dry. "Who else?" I tried to smile and laugh a little, but ended up coughing again. She stabbed me right in the left hip, aiming for my gut. Of course I didn't have armor in that exact spot, and her sword drew quite a ways in, almost to the bone.

"Shh, just stay still, ok?" he said, cutting away a bit of my armor with his knife, and cutting off his strips of his jacket to use as a bandage. He took my helmet off and brushed my sweaty, clumpy hair out of my eyes.

"Ok," I whispered, clenching my jaw and shutting my eyes.

"It's almost over Annabeth, just stay awake until we get you back to the Big House," he whispered, finishing off the knot.

"Ok," I whispered again, my arms wrapping around his neck as he picked me up gently. I moaned softly, and he tucked my hair behind my ears. He unsheathed Riptide and walked back to camp. At one point some kid from the Red team charged up to us, but stopped as he saw me.

"What happened?" he asked, lowering his axe.

"Clarisse, that's who," Percy gritted between clenched teeth, and continued walking. "Tell her to get her sorry butt to the Big House before I hunt her down myself."

"Ok, she'll be there soon, I'll have someone blow the signal horn," he sprinted away.

"You b-better let m-me have a p-piece of her," I stuttered, trying to sound intimidating, and failing miserably.

"Ok, you will," he grinned at me.

"Thanks," something sent a chill down my spine, and I held on a little tighter. It was weird, I shouldn't like him, I should hate him. It was in my blood, my mom's blood. Any child of Athena should loathe any child of Poseidon. That was how it worked, that was the LAW almost. All because of the olive tree, all because Athena won over Athens with her tree, instead of Poseidon with his salt-water stream.

"I should hate you, you know that, right?" he asked, looking at me and smiling. It was almost like he read my thoughts.

"Yeah, I s-should hate you t-too," I stuttered. "But I-I don't."

"Thanks, f-for bringing me b-back." I shut my eyes as a new wave of dizziness and chills overcame me.

"You're welcome Annabeth," he opened the door with his foot. "Chiron! Chiron, help us!" Chiron came wheeling in as fast as possible.

"What? What happened?" he asked, slightly out of breath.

"She's hurt, left hip, sword," he laid me down on a hospital bed gently. He kneeled down on my right side as Chiron took off my armor. "Hey, it'll be ok," he wiped the sweat off my forehead with his sleeve.

"Ok, it's deep, not poisoned, but you'll feel miserable for a while. I'll be back in a couple hours to check on you," Chiron finished wrapping it up.

"Thanks, I can stay here, right?" Percy asked, looking up at him with raised eyebrows.

"Of course, you can push an empty bed over if you need to," Chiron looked back at him, and wheeled away. There was an empty bed to my left, so Percy pushed it over, leaving about a foot in between.

"You c-can go b-back to your c-cabin, Percy," I squinted up at him.

"I'm not going anywhere," he smiled and kissed my forehead. Something stirred in my gut, it felt like butterfly wings fluttering. It was strange, I had never felt anything like it before. I grinned at him, and slowly closed my eyes.

"Go to sleep Annabeth, I'll be here," he whispered, squeezing my hand gently. I didn't want him to let go, and he didn't. I slowly drifted off, hoping to see Mom. In the next five minutes I just wished she would go away.

In my dream, Mom was standing there, her hands on her hips. Percy was next to me, and Poseidon stood there, arms crossed over his chest.

"Percy," he said roughly. "Come with me."

"Annabeth," Mom said, sounding very angry. "We need to talk." We were led off in different directions.

"What is this all about Mom?" asked nervously, once we were hidden behind a white wall. Everything here was white.

"That's exactly what I want to know!" she yelled, spinning around to face me. "Have you gone mad!? You can't love him, especially him! He's a son of Poseidon!"

"But, Mom, I don't love him!" I yelled, but instantly regretted those words. It felt wrong, like a lie. I'd never lied before, but, if that was a lie…

"Yes you do," she said coldly before everything faded into black. There was something in front of me, and I backed up. I read the six words on the sheet of paper carefully. _I am falling for Percy Jackson_ it read in MY handwriting. Then I woke up screaming.

"Annabeth, Annabeth what happened?!" Percy shot up and hugged me.

"Percy, I have something to tell you," I swallowed the lump in my throat, pulling away.

"I have something to tell you too," he said. He looked nervous; I wonder: what's he going to tell me?

"I love you!" we blurted at the same time. A blush crept onto my face, and so did his.

"So, umm, how're you feeling?" he asked, breaking the awkward silence.

"Ok," I said, even though I was lying.

"No you're not, your hot," he said, feeling my forehead and cheek with the back of his hand.

"I'm fine," I protested, and grimaced as he began un-wrapping it.

"No you're not, stop lying to me," he glanced up just as a tear ran down my face. "Hey, it's gonna be ok," his voice softened as he wiped away my tears.

"I j-just, Mom said"- "Stop caring about what your Mom says! It's your life, they can't determine who you wanna be with!" he said, anger flooding his features.

"They could kill you, you know, right now," I couldn't help but smile through my tears.

"Yeah, but they won't" he grinned back


	2. We Don't Care

**Hi guys! Thanks for your lovely reviews! They mean a lot. Seriously. So, onto chappie 2! **_**Injuries, recoveries, revenge**_**- oh, dang it! I've said too much again. Oh, onto the story!**

"Percy," I moaned as I woke up. "Percy?"

"Shh Annabeth, I'm right here," he soothed, stroking my cheek.

"Hey Seaweed Brain," I mumbled, squinting up at him.

"Hey Wise Girl," he said. "How're you feeling?"

"H-horrible," I stuttered, wincing. "You s-sure it wasn't p-poisoned?"

"Yeah, I'll have Chiron look at it again though," he smiled, kissing my nose.

"Thanks," I mumbled, and closed my eyes again. A few minutes later Chiron wheeled over to me.

"So Annabeth, how do you feel?" he asked, and began to unwrap the bandage.

"Like. I. Got. Run. Over. By. A. Truck," I spat out through gritted teeth.

"Oh dear," he sighed as he finished unwrapping it.

"What?" I whispered, silent tears streaking down my face. Percy wiped them away, and continued stroking my soaked cheek.

"Well, it looks as though the blade WAS poisoned, but it's a slow one to take effect. You have to eat your ambrosia and drink your nectar, ok?"

"Yeah, ok," I squeezed my eyes shut as he began to wrap it up. He left to get some nectar and ambrosia, and left me and Percy alone.

"Percy?" I gasped, reaching out a blind hand.

"Shhh Annabeth, I'm right here," he soothed, grabbing my hand and laying it back down gently. "It's ok, you can go to sleep soon."

"Hug?" I asked weakly, gazing up at him through half-closed eyes.

"Come here," he picked me up gently and held me in his lap bridal style. "Just try to relax ok?"

"Ok," I mumbled, and buried my head in his chest. My arms wrapped around his torso, and one of his arms went around behind my neck and his hand rested gently on his stomach. The other supported my legs, and went under my knees. His hands rubbed small figure-eight's into my tense muscles.

"Hey Annabeth," he smiled down at me.

"Yeah Perc?" I asked curiously, sniffing like a small child.

"I think this is a bit overdue," he smiled, and then leaned down and kissed me. I was a little surprised at first, and then closed my eyes and began to enjoy it. When he pulled away I giggled like a four-year old, and finally noticed Chiron sitting in the doorway, smiling to himself.

"Hey Seaweed Brain," I whispered, barely containing my giggles. "Look over there." I pointed at Chiron.

"Whoah, uh, hey Chiron," he said awkwardly, putting me down gently but never letting go of my hand. "So, uh, how much of that did you see?"

"All of it," Chiron answered simply and wheeled over. We both blushed furiously, and clamped our hands over the others cheeks simultaneously.

"Here you go," Chiron said, handing me a small cup of nectar and a tiny chunk of ambrosia. "Eat it slowly, I'll be back with more later. Percy, will you come with me?"

"Uh, yeah, ok," he said, reluctantly let go of my hand and followed Chiron outside.

Percy's POV

"So, am I in trouble?" I asked awkwardly as we went outside.

"By me, no," he said, standing up out of his chair. That still freaked me out. "But by the gods, yes."

"Why?" I asked curiously. "What did I do?"

"You're in love with Annabeth, and Athena and Poseidon are not happy, at all. They're bitter rivals, because Athena is the patron goddess of Athens. They hate each other, and since you love Annabeth…" he trailed off.

"Athena wants me dead, and Poseidon want her dead," I finished, getting worried now. "I have to go back." I started walking back inside.

"Wait," Chiron grabbed my shoulder. "Remember, they can kill you with a snap of their fingers."

"I remember, and I don't care," I answered defiantly and walked back inside. Something sharp jammed itself into my lower back, and the world went black.

Annabeth' POV

"Percy?" I called out after a while. "Hey Seaweed Brain?" A few nurses walked in, carrying a limp form on a stretcher. They laid him on the bed Percy had pushed next to mine, and wrapped his back up. When they left I brushed a lock of dark hair away from his face, to see who it was.

"Percy!" I gasped, trying to hold back a sob. "Percy, can you hear me? Percy wake up!" I shook his shoulder gently, and he began to cough.

"Annabeth?" he moaned, opening his eyes a crack. "Annabeth?"

"Hey Seaweed Brain, what happened?" I smiled, happy he was awake.

"Stupid archers… didn't see them…" he trailed off, and his eyes began to close again. I nibbled on a piece of ambrosia and handed him a little.

"Here," I said, placing it in his hand. "You need it more than me."

"Thanks Brainiac, see you soon," he drifted off to sleep after he swallowed it in one bite. Of course he had managed to get hurt too, it was just our luck.

"Love you," I whispered and reached over to kiss his cheek.

"Love you too," he mumbled and grabbed my hand. We fell asleep holding hands, and dreamed of each other.

**Well thanks for reading guys! Please remember to leave a review! It really helps fuel my writing power. PEACE, LOVE, AND PERCABETH!**


	3. Blossoming

"Percy?" I asked as I woke up. "Percy? Perc?"

"Annabeth?" I heard next to me. "You awake?"

"Mmm-hmm," I mumbled, opening my eyes a little and sitting up. Wow, ambrosia really does work magic. Percy was in a bed next to me, slowly opening his eyes.

"Hey Wise Girl," he smiled, then winced as he tried to move. "H-how're you f-feeling?" he stuttered, and groaned again.

"Relax," I soothed, stroking his cheek. "I'm ok, you're not. I should be asking you."

"I'm fine," he tried opening his eyes all the way, and winced again.

"No you're not, stop lying," I couldn't help but smile at his stubbornness. I felt his forehead gently, and he was burning with fever.

"Chiron! Get in here!" I yelled, trying to subdue my panic. He's been injured lots of times, but he's never had a fever. No son of Poseidon has EVER had a fever, and not been seriously injured.

"Annabeth? Are you ok?" Chiron asked, wheeling in, slightly out of breath.

"Fine," I answered shortly, and continued stroking Percy's forehead. "He's not. Chiron, I think he's dying." I added in a whisper, and tears sprang into my eyes as my voice cracked.

"Ok," was all Chiron said as he wheeled over to Percy's other side. He gently unwrapped the bandage, and Percy gasped as the wound hit open air.

"Shh Perc, it's ok," I soothed, rubbing circles into his temple gently.

"Anna… beth?" he moaned, his eyebrows knitting together into a straight line.

"It's ok Percy, I'm right here," I whispered in his ear.

"Help," he gasped, and his grip on my hand went limp.

"Percy? Percy wake up!" I began to panic, squeezing his hand, pressing his temples, flicking his nose, and even slightly shaking his shoulders. Nothing worked though. In a minute Chiron was done re-wrapping it, and left us alone.

"C'mon Percy, you can do this. It was just an arrow, a stupid arrow launched in the wrong direction," I said, pressing my forehead to his gently. "Or was it?" I said to myself and walked outside. Chiron was standing there, giving orders to students on the high bars.

"Go on, don't lose interest, one foot in front of the other and the next thing you know you're running!" he encouraged.

"Chiron, did you see who shot that arrow?" I asked, walking up to him briskly.

"Annabeth! You should be in bed!" he exclaimed looking at me. "Although you seem fine." He muttered.

"Who shot that arrow at Percy?" I asked again, more force in my words than before.

"Someone from the Ares Cabin," he answered. "Why?"

"I know who it is!" I exclaimed taking off running.

"Who?" he called after me.

"I'll tell you once I know!" I put on an extra burst of speed, and he stayed back at the high ropes. I sprinted towards the Ares Cabin, where she was bound to be at this time of day. I pounded on the door until Hutch opened it.

"Annabeth?" he asked, confused. "What are you"-

"Where is she?!" I yelled, knife drawn. "Tell me where she is! She hurt him!"

"Umm, in here," he said uncertainly opening the door wider to let me in. I ran in and slid to a halt. There she was, laying on her bunk, twirling a knife between her fingers. She was still clad in full battle armor, a malicious grin on her face as she stared up at the ceiling. Clarisse.

"You," I growled through clenched teeth. "You hurt him. No one hurts my Seaweed Brain. No one."

"Ahh, but I believe I did," she grinned, sitting up and facing me.

"Ohh, but I wasn't finished sweetie," I said like a pre-school teacher, words dripping with poison. "And lives!" I yelled, launching myself at her, knife drawn.

She was good, really good. She launched herself off her bunk and met my jab. She twisted my knife and sent it spiraling to the corner.

"Oh, little Brains has nowhere to go," she said sweetly. She disgusted me.

"Actually, it's Wise Girl," someone stood behind me, sword drawn. A very familiar someone. And only one person used that nickname.

Percy Jackson.


	4. The End?

Hi! I'm back! Here's Chappie 4! Some shocking-ness, and a sorta-cliffe. Enjoy!  
**Oh, almost forgot! No, I own nothing of PJO. I wish I did though. (sigh) **

"Percy!" I yelled spinning around. Even Clarisse looked shocked to see him.

"But-but, I, you, you should be dead!" she stuttered, completely shocked.

"Yeah, and I'm not," he smirked, leaning against the door for a bit of support. He still wasn't fully healed, and was probably relying on an adrenaline rush, and a glass of water poured onto his back.

"Percy, please go back," I pleaded, hugging him tightly. "I can't let you do this."

"But I can't let you die," he whispered, tucking a loose strand of hair behind my ear, tears brimming in his eyes. Hmm, sentimental moment, I should really get back to killing her.

"I won't," was all I managed to say before the knife pierced my left arm.

"Annabeth!" Percy yelled in shock, and caught me as Clarisse pulled the knife out.

"Clarisse! What are you doing!?" Travis yelled, coming inside. He was from the Apollo cabin, and was her best friend.

"Oh, just getting some revenge," she smiled.

"Why?" he asked, pulling his knife out of his boot.

"They have something we can never have!" she yelled, turning around to face him. "They-they can love each other!" she began to sob, and fell to her knees. Travis threw his knife down and ran over to her, hugging her tightly. She collapsed him into his arms, sobbing into his chest.

I watched, dumbfounded, until the pain brought me back to reality.

"Percy," I moaned, tears leaking out of my eyes.

"Shhh Annabeth, it's ok," he soothed, sitting down on the floor, and taking me in his arms gently. I sighed, feeling quite at home in his arms. I guess this is what love is supposed to feel like. I've just never felt it before, so it was a new experience.

I glanced back at Travis and Clarisse, who promptly kissed each other. I looked away again and shut my eyes as Percy stood up and jogged back to the Big House.

"Chiron! Get in here!" he yelled, sitting down on a bed and never letting me go.

"Percy?! Something happen?" Chiron wheeled in.

"Not to me, I found her at the Ares Cabin, with Clarisse," he explained, rubbing my cheek comfortingly. "She was going to kill her, for hurting me. She was trying to tell me to come back here, when Clarisse stabbed her arm. She's having an emotional breakdown with Travis right now."

"I see," was all Chiron said, and handed him a piece of ambrosia after bandaging my arm. "You know what to do."

"Ok, thanks," Percy said, and Chiron left.

"You ok?" I asked weakly, staring up at his wide blue orbs. They were amazing- green in the center, which faded to a sea-blue with flecks of green at the edges.

"I'm fine," he said, trying to hide the weariness in his voice. Me, being the ingenious girl that I am, saw right through it.

"You can go back to sleep if you need to," I whispered.

"Not until you've eaten your ambrosia," he chimed, and started feeding it to me. When he was done he laid me down on my cot, and I began to worry. Where was he going? Was he leaving?

"Percy," I protested. "Stay?"

"Of course Annabeth, I'll stay," he grinned, like that was the exact thing he wanted to do, which it probably was.

"Thanks," I mumbled, and began to close my eyes. He laid down next to me, on his right side. One arm became an extra pillow for me, and I held that hand, while the other draped over my stomach. My back was to his chest, and my other hand gripped my camp necklace, out of habit. I fell asleep peacefully, finally happy.

Percy's POV

"Annabeth?" I mumbled as I woke up. She was still there in my arms, slowly stirring. "You ok?"

"Fine," she gritted through her teeth, and it was an obvious lie.

"You can't say you're not," I couldn't help but grin at her stubbornness. Just like me.

"But I won't," she sighed, and winced again. It was only then I realized my arm was draped over her arm.

"Oh, sorry," I apologized, hastily removing it.

"Is ok," she mumbled, starting to drift off to sleep again.

"Hey, can I tell you something?" I asked, wanting to say it so badly.

"Fire away," she yawned.

"I love you Annabeth Chase."

"I love you Percy Jackson." I half-sat up after she said it and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"See you soon," I mumbled. She just grunted in reply, and we drifted off again.

Annabeth's POV

Finally, I guess we're official! I love him! My arm was healing faster by the second, and so was his back. Soon we were allowed to go out training again, and we were fully healed. Just like in school, where they have the "power couple" well, that was us. We were perfect for each other. We were never apart, and only left camp twice a year, and I went with him to visit his mom in New York City.

We trained until we were 18, went on a monster-killing spree in Texas, and went back to live there forever. I got a job designing new training buildings and cabins, and he became the head sword instructor. We had the perfect life, and became even more perfect on the day of May 3, 2014…

**Hehehe, cliffe! Well, not really. I kinda ran out of ideas, sorry. I'll write more soon though, maybe something to do with Tartarus. Not sure yet, one more chappie guys! **


	5. ok, THIS is the end

May 3rd, 2014, ultimately the best day of my life. Percy took me out to brunch at my favorite place, Amore Café. I ordered my usual: caramel hot chocolate, banana French toast with a fresh kiwi, and applesauce. Percy got a sausage, green peppers, and onion omelet, with a slice of toast. We sat there, silently eating, until he spoke up.

"So Annabeth," he began. "What do you wanna do today? We have the day off, Chiron let us stay out of camp until dinner."

"How about we go to the beach?" I suggested. "We can go there for the afternoon, and have an early dinner at Café Prego, and then head back to camp."

"Sounds great," he smiled, and paid the bill. He got up, pulled out my chair, and we left. Later we drove to the beach, and brought the surfboards. Now that we were older, and allowed outside Camp, he took me to the beach regularly to surf, maybe once or twice a week. He kept saying I was a natural, but I really didn't feel like one. I was getting the hang of it though.

We ran down to the beach in our wetsuits and jumped into the water. We paddled out and Percy caught the first wave. He was amazing, I can't really say anything else. I caught the next wave, and as soon as I stood up I wiped out, and came up coughing up seawater. Percy paddled over to me and picked me up, so I wasn't in the water. I sat on my knees on his board, and he thumped me on the back a few times. Finally I was done puking up seawater, and turned around to hug him.

"Thanks," I whispered.

"Love you," he said, hugging me back.

"Love you too," I said, pulling away. I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, and hopped into the water, and back onto my board. Percy let me catch the next wave, and I succeeded. We hung out at the beach for most of the afternoon. Eventually we went back to his mom's house and showered, and went to dinner at Café Prego.

I ordered my usual, spaghetti and meatballs. They were amazing, and I had one rule already in place for whenever I had kids: you can't have a Café Prego meatball as your first meatball, you'll never eat another.

When the meal was over I sighed, and ordered a chai. Percy asked the waiter something, and the waiter smiled.

"Of course, I'll be right back," he smiled, and hurried off.

"What did you do?" I asked, grinning.

"Oh, nothing," he smiled mischievously, and the waiter came back. He set down my chai and gave Percy a flat-bed of ice cream, with chocolate chips on top. He thanked the waiter, and gave him a tip.

"Percy, what are you doing?" I asked again.

"Here," he turned the ice cream around. It said, _Will you marry me? _In chocolate chips. I gasped, and looked at Percy, who was now next to me, on one knee.

"So Wise Girl?" he asked smiling. "What do you think?"

"Hmm, let me see," I teased, and then jumped at him. "Yes! A million times yes Percy!" I squealed, hugging him tightly. The whole restaurant clapped. I pulled away, and he slid the ring onto my finger. It was beautiful with an emerald the same color as his eyes, and an engraving on the back: _Wise Girl and Seaweed Brain._ I kissed him quickly, grabbed my chai, which was in a to-go cup, and we walked out, after I thanked our waiter and the owner. I couldn't wait to tell everyone!

1 hour later, at Camp Half-Blood

"So, everyone, we have a VERY important announcement to make," I began, at the campfire.

"Annabeth and I are going to be married!" Percy said, and kissed my cheek. Grover ran up to us and hugged us tightly.

"Perc, that's amazing!" he yelled, jumping up and down. "I'm gonna be best man, right?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Of course," Percy laughed.

"OMG Annabeth!" Thalia yelled, hugging me. "Congratulations!"

"Thanks Thals," I smiled.

"Cool guys," Clarisse said, but genuinely smiling.

"Hmm, I have something to ask you Clarisse," Travis smiled. He got down on one knee, and Clarisse gasped. "Clarisse O'Brian, will you marry me?" he asked, grinning ear to ear.

"Of course Trav!" she squealed, and leapt into his arms. She squealed; the great Clarisse O'Brian SQUEALED.

"Wow, everyone back to your seats!" Chiron yelled, re-directing the swarm. Clarisse, Travis, Percy and I stood on stage, smiling and blushing furiously. At the same time, Clarisse and I turned to our fiancées, grabbed their heads, and kissed them. We head the whole camp say, "Awww," and a few of the really young kids go, "Eww!"

Things could not have been more perfect.


End file.
